I Won't Say I'm In Love
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: can lily finally admit to herself that she just might actually have 'feelings' for james potter, or will she go mad just thinking about him?


**Another one for the collection. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

"_I swear Potter, leave me the bloody hell alone!"_

"_All right, Evans, all right. No need to bite my head off."_

"_So you'll leave me alone now?"_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"…_But you're still here."_

"_I know."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm not ready to leave yet."_

"_And why the bloody hell not…"_

_Although, James Potter placed a swift kiss on Lily Evans' cheek, taking her by complete surprise, before smiling sheepishly._

"_Ok, now I'm ready. Later Evans!"_

_He quickly rushed off before Lily could say another word and he turned around, just to wave his arm anxiously in good-bye. Just as he passed the corner, Lily lifted her arm a bit and waved back, an odd sort of grin creeping up her face. As she shook her head in lighthearted defeat, her fingers traced the very spot where he kissed her._

"_Ay me, young love," came a friendly tease._

_Lily's happy exterior shattered and she said coldly to the painting, of an elderly witch sitting in her rocking chair, next to her,_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_She's talking about that lovely smile you had on your face just now, dear. My you certainly have a fine boy there. That's a strapping young man, I'll say," commented another painting on the other side of Lily, this one was of a princess with dark emerald robes and holding in her arms scrolls of paper._

"_I'm sorry, but you're terribly mistaken. You see… I could never like Potter."_

"_If you insist, Miss. But some advise to you, you should probably sound more confident if you're sure about that," the princess suggested, her eyes bearing down on her like heavy wei0ghts._

"_What do you mean, **if** I'm sure?"_

"_Just saying, Love. Just saying," the witch added, before going back to watching her needles knit a scarf._

_As Lily looked at the two, before noticing that the other painting around her seemed extremely interested in what they had to say. She stood for a moment rethinking about what the two portraits said and wild thoughts flew into her head._

"_What if they're right? What if I might actually…?"_

_But she gave out a deep groan and stormed down the hall._

"What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn."

_Lily walked down the empty corridor, sensing all the paintings gazing down at her, making her feel rather small. Like a time when she was younger, the very first time she had ever trusted James and the very first time she had hated him for it._

If there's a price for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

_Lily clutched her books tightly as she thought about the number of times James had asked her out and how he couldn't sound less serious about his proposals._

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history-been there done that!

_Suddenly, a few of the women in their frames got up and looked rather encouraging._

Portraits: Who'd you think you're kidding!

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see it right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

_Lily looked at the paintings in disbelief before rolling her eyes._

Lily: Oh nooo

Portraits: We know how you're feeling

Who you're thinking of

Lily: Ohhh

_Lily looked at them all, her gaze burning with a determination to prove them wrong._

Lily: No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no

_Some of the elderly women looked at her sympathetically, while the much younger ones gave her smirks of disbelief. Suddenly, some male professionals stepped in and sang handsomely, (**You seen them, they're like the guys you see in those little harmony groups. With the low-top hat and stripped shirts)**_

Portraits: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh!

Lily: It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Portraits: Shoo loo, shoo loo

Portraits: Oo oo oo

_As Lily walked down the rest of the way, she thought about the many times she had tried to become better acquainted with Potter but it just never worked out so well between them. She didn't notice some of the statues turn their heads in her direction, following her down the hall._

Lily: I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

_Lily saw a large case and looked in it to see the many trophies that the houses had won over the years. She noticed that Potter's name was on one of the Quidditch trophies and sighed softly, before frowning in frustration. She shook her head fiercely and backed away from the case._

Lily: My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl!'

Unless you're dying to cry your heart

Portraits: Cry your heart out!

_The statues began to dance behind her, following the rhythm the portraits sand to._

Lily: Ohhh

Portraits: You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

_Lily looked at them sadly, before realizing that she **was** acting a little immature towards the whole thing, but how could she face the fact, if it was a fact, that maybe they were right and she really did like…_

Portraits: Face it like a grown up

When you going to own up

That you got, got, got it bad!

Lily: Ohhh

_After a moment, Lily recollected her thoughts and glared at them now. Her mind determined to stay focused on her hatred towards the boy._

Lily: No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no

_Lily looked out a nearby window and saw Potter flying out on the Quidditch field, laughing about something as he flew on his broom along side Black. Lily leaned against the windowsill, not noticing the statues lean in too, looking out where her gaze was pinpointed. She couldn't feel the blissful smile crawl up her face, but she could feel the statues hovering over her._

Portraits: Give up, give in!

Check the grin, you're in love

_When she saw they were all looking at her, as if they were teasing her, Lily leapt from the sill and continued her way down the hall, her face confused with confusion._

Lily: This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

_The portraits were now singing rather forcefully, as if trying to shove some medicine down a five-year-old's throat. Although, this kind of force seemed like a mother wanting her child to take the medicine for their own good._

Statues: You're doing flips, read our lips,

You're in love

_Lily tried to laugh the whole idea off and looked at them mockingly._

Lily: You're way off base

I won't say it

Portraits: She won't say it no

_The portraits and statues returned her jeering gesture with their own, making her feel even less dominate of the whole situation._

Lily: Get off my case

I won't say it

_By now Lily had raced into the head's dorm room, shutting the portrait door behind her, as if scared to face them and trying to hide from them. Although, they knew where she had gone and gently sang to her, their voices sounding soothing and more comforting._

Portraits: Girl, don't be proud

It's OK you're in love

_Lily made her way to the couch slowly, sitting herself comfortable against the armrest and taking a pillow in her arms. Looking into the fire in front of her, she sang to herself, barely above a whisper,_

Lily: Ohhh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in…love

Portraits: Sha la la la la la sigh

_Lily could feel herself dazing off, then suddenly someone was knocking on the portrait door. Lily came over and opened it to see James standing before her out of breath._

_"Hey Evans."_

_"Oh hi. Why are you here?"_

_"I just need to grab something."_

_He raced in and headed straight to his room, but came out looking rather lost._

_"Bloody hell, I can't find it."_

_Lily let out a deep sigh before going into his room and coming out shortly, holding in her hands a long Gryffindor scarf._

_"Here."_

_"Oh thanks."_

_As he wrapped it tightly around him, Lily said something quietly, but he couldn't hear it._

_"You say something?" James asked._

_Lily's cheeks flared a bright red and she began to shove him out, ordering him about._

_"I didn't say anything Potter! Now get out and go do whatever it is you were doing. I don't need a moron like you here to disturb me while I'm doing more productive things with my time, unlike you."_

_"All right, all right. See you Evans."_

_He placed another swift kiss on her cheek and her response was a rough rub off her disgust clearly showing, before shutting the door in his face. James shook his head and could hear fits of laughter behind him. Although, when he turned around all he saw was an empty hallway, statues standing still to the side and the paintings talking amongst themselves in hushed voices. Somehow the situtation seemed amusing and he smiled before walking off. Before hearing a small voice from a portrait to the far side, whisper,_

_"Told you she liked him."_

**

* * *

I'd like to thank Freedomflyer for inspiring me to write this song. I think I might do either Beauty and the Beast or Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty, for my next songfic. You tell me what you guys want to read and I'll get it to you as soon as I can. Later!**


End file.
